Gevallen Engel: Hoofdstuk 36
right Rijk van de Astronomie, het jaar 1733. Naito keek zwijgend naar Suproso. Hoe had zijn broer het geraden? Was het omdat Naito altijd had zitten zeuren over Suproso's slechte gewoonten? 'Je... je herkent mij?' vroeg hij dus maar, een beetje stotterend. 'Natuurlijk, koeienhoofd,' snauwde Suproso,'Ongelooflijk dat je ons gewoon hebt gedumpt.' Maar Suproso liep niet weg zoals andere boze kinderen zouden doen. Suproso bleef staan. 'Het spijt me,' zei Naito. Hij had niet veel hoop dat zijn broer hem zou vergeven. Suproso haalde zijn schouders op.'Het enige wat ik wil is Katrina vinden. Als je dat voor me klaar kunt spelen ben je vergeven.' 'E-echt?' zei Naito geschokt. 'Je wordt niet vaak vergeven, of wel soms?' zei Suproso droogjes terwijl hij opstond.'Ik denk niet dat ze drakeneieren willen, Gürk, het was maar een excuus,' zei hij tegen de verkoper. Gürk bromde wat en liep de kuil in om de eieren te controleren. Riri wenkte ze om ze terug te brengen naar het dorp en Naito liep gauw naast Rosanna. Hij kon niet geloven dat Suproso hem er zo gemakkelijk vanaf bracht, maar hij was nou eenmaal het type dat aan ruil en gunsten deed. 'Hoe gaat het met Carlo?' vroeg hij dus maar aan zijn reisgenote. Rosanna keek een beetje verbaast; meestal spraken de twee nooit. Rosanna was hechter met Adamaris; maar eigenlijk was iedereen hecht met Adamaris. Ze was immers spraakzaam en deinsde nergens voor terug. Hij begreep niet echt hoe dat werkte. 'Goed hoor, we krijgen weer een band. Hij vond het uiteindelijk niet erg meer dat ik heb gelogen tegen hem in het verleden; uiteindelijk was ik ook maar vijftien.' 'Dat is wel waar,' gaf Naito toe.'Hopelijk gaat het ook zo gemakkelijk met Suproso en de anderen.' 'Jep,' zei Rosanna,'veel succes hè?' Plots bleef ze stokstijf staan. Naito keek vragend om terwijl ze zich omdraaide naar de kuil met de drakeneieren die ze spoedig achter zich zouden laten. De eieren staken als tanden de lucht in, half bedolven in de rauwe ondergrond, met een prachtige tint rode oker. 'Ik hoor een hart kloppen,' zei ze zachtjes. Riri bleef ook staan, net als de anderen, en liep naar Rosanna toe. 'Een hart?' vroeg ze met grote ogen.'Ben je het zeker?' Rosanna knikte zwijgend.'Hoezo?' Riri wisselde een korte blik met Gürk en keek dan weer naar Rosanna.'Waarom heb je niet gezegd dat je hier een zielsverwant hebt?' vroeg ze dan met scherpe blauwe ogen. Naito keek verbaast naar Rosanna, maar ze keek niet betrapt, alleen maar heel verbaast. Zoals Naito al dacht wist ze er helemaal niet van. Riri greep Rosanna's hand vast en zonder pardon stapte ze terug naar de kuil. Naito rende er gauw achteraan, vooral omdat Adamaris hem meesleurde terwijl ze naar Riri schreeuwde; 'Wat doe je?!' Rosanna viel de kuil in en Naito bleef aan de rand staan om te zien wat Riri van plan was. Het drakenmeisje keek met glanzende ogen de kuil rond tot haar blik bleef rusten op een roodgloeiend ei. Ze tilde het voorzichtig op en bracht het naar Rosanna, die nog steeds in het zand lag en haar alleen maar met open mond aanstaarde. Dan zette ze het neer. Gefascineerd staarde Naito naar het ei. Binnenin de halfdoorzichtige diepte kolkten golven van vuur in het rond. 'Dit is Cianthe. Ze is 20 jaar geleden geboren maar ze is nooit uit het ei gekropen,' vertelde Riri.'Ik had nooit gedacht dat ze ergens een zielsverwant had. Ben je geboren tijdens een bloedmaan, Rosanna?' Rosanna knikte, maar ze kon niets meer zeggen omdat grote barsten zich razendsnel over het ei verspreidden. Geschrokken deinsde ze een stukje achteruit. 'Het kan nog dagen duren voor Cianthe uit het ei komt, maar ik wil dat je haar meeneemt,' zei Riri terwijl ze het ei in Rosanna's armen duwde. 'Ho, daar hebben we geen tijd voor!' onderbrak Cornelius het hele gebeuren.'We zijn middenin een belangrijke missie!' Suproso knikte wild.'We moeten mij zus nog vinden!' 'Nou en? Cianthe is nog maar een ei en vuurdraken zijn echt klein. Ze kan met gemak mee,' argumenteerde Riri snel. 'We nemen haar,' zei Rosanna,'ze is mijn draak, ik heb verantwoordelijkheid over haar.' Riri keek zwijgend naar Rosanna en fronste dan diep. Ze stapte naar haar toe en veegde een deel van haar roste haren naar achteren. Een vrij lang drakenoortje piepte tevoorschijn. Het was bedekt met rode schubben die weer overgingen in huid waar haar oor overvloeide in haar kaak. Rosanna snakte naar adem en Naito voelde een steek van medelijden toen ze haar oren aanraakte. 'Jammer hoor, ik hoopte dat je vleugels zou krijgen,' zei Riri sip.'Ik heb nog nooit een drakenzielsverwant met vleugels gezien, afgezien van Clacias dan.' 'Clacias?' 'Ja, hij komt uit het noorden dus weinig kans dat je hem ooit zal ontmoeten,' zei Riri schouderophalend. 'Ga nu maar weg, we moeten de draken halen,' zei Gürk en hij wuifde ze weg met een grote hand. Naito keek stil toe hoe Rosanna langs liep met het ei in haar armen en de anderen volgden haar al gauw. Naito sloot de rij met Suproso. Zijn broer wisselde niet veel woorden, maar dat had hij nooit gedaan. Cyramelia kwam naast ze lopen en haalde diep adem. 'Scheelt er iets?' vroeg Naito, meteen alert. Cyramelia sprak al weken amper met ze en dit was misschien zijn kans. Hoewel hij haar niet zou kunnen helpen, kon hij wel luisteren. 'Ik wil geen draken onder ogen komen,' zei ze ongelukkig. 'Hoe bedoel je?' vroeg Naito. 'Beloof je dat je het niet door gaat vertellen?' fluisterde ze, terwijl Suproso naar voren liep. 'Oké, belooft,' zei de heksenjongen daarop.'Vertel maar.' 'Nou, Adriel neemt me de laatste tijd op stap om te laten zien hoe corrupt het Hemelrijk is, zodat ze me kan overtuigen.' 'Overtuigen om wat te doen?' 'Het spijt me, dat hou ik liever voor me.' 'Oké, ga door.' 'Laatst gingen we naar een afgezonderd deel van het Hemelrijk, daar worden IJsdrakeneieren die zo lang onder de bergen en het ijs hebben gelegen naartoe gebracht nadat ze worden opgegraven, en de Engelen gebruiken de pel van de eieren om glas te maken, en ze kweken de babydraken en doden ze dan om de kettingen voor onze geboorteveertjes te maken, of leer voor andere zaken,' Cyramelia barstte bijna in tranen uit. 'Dat is wreed,' zei Naito,'Maar we kunnen de drakeneieren na deze missie toch gaan redden? Dat kun je vragen aan Adriel!' 'Ik weet het niet, ik durf het niet echt,' zei Cyramelia. 'Dan vragen we het aan iemand anders.' 'Wauw Naito, je bent voor één keer eens optimistisch!' klonk Adamaris' sarcastische stem op naast hen. Naito schrok zich rot. 'Oh jee Adamaris, ben je weer in die bui?' vroeg Cyramelia geschrokken. 'Altijd! Maar serieus, waar ging het over als het Naito optimistisch maakt?' vroeg Adamaris grijnzend. 'Niet jouw zaak,' zei Naito bot.'Nu oprotten.' 'Bedankt uwe majesteit, dat zal ik zeker doen!' Adamaris ging achter hen lopen en trok Naito op de grond door haar voet voor zijn been te haken, waardoor hij spontaan struikelde. 'Kijk eens uit! Straks valt mijn ei!' riep Rosanna. Ze hadden het dorp ondertussen al verlaten en zowel Riri als Gürk liepen dus niet meer met ze mee. Rosanna's ei leek diep in slaap; de pulserende vlam was afgezwakt en golfde nu rustig in de schil. 'We zoeken nu dus Katrina,' zei Naito terwijl hij op de kaart van Adamaris keek. 'Precies,' zei Adamaris.'Nu zijn we hier,' en ze wees op een grote grasvlakte.'Dus we moeten daarheen, waar Adriel zei dat Katrina was,' terwijl haar vinger omhoog gleed langs een vage route. Plots klonk er een luide schreeuw recht van de groep en zonder teken sprongen ze allemaal weg, verstoord om zich heen kijkend. 'Wat was dat?!' riep Rosanna uit terwijl ze Cianthe's ei dicht tegen zich aan klemde. 'CYRAMELIA!' gilde Cornelius plots luid. Een figuur die zo snel ging dat Naito hem niet kon waarnemen schoot tussen ze door naar het Engelenmeisje toe. Naito dacht niet eens meer na. Hij sprong naar haar toe, gooide haar omver en smakte al op de grond voor hij door had wat hij zojuist had gedaan. Toen versplinterden al zijn botten in zijn lichaam en werd alles bloedrood. Hoofdstuk 35 ��O�� Hoofdstuk 37 Einde! Ik heb dit hoofdstuk gelezen Op 5 punten geef ik dit hoofdstuk... 5 (Geweldig!) 4 (Goed!) 3 (Oké) 2 (Bwah) 1 (Nah) Niet vergeten om een comment achter te laten over wat je van dit hoofdstuk vond! Als je vragen hebt over het verhaal, stuur dan een mailtje naar Gevallen.Engel.04@gmail.com. right Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje Categorie:Gevallen Engel Categorie:Gevallen Engel: hoofdstukken